Lamenting Dragon's Salvation
by Optimusa
Summary: My name is Zena this is my story. There is blood, pain, sadness and anger but there is also hope, love friendship, and family. I am alien even to Cybertronians. There is no one else like me except for my little brother, Optimus Prime. Be prepared because here there be dragons. Not all dragons breath fire, hoard treasure or cause chaos (Rated T for Zena's mouth and my imagination).


**Lamenting Dragon's Salvation**

**Chapter 1: ****The Crushed Pearl**

**Optimusa: I. Am. BACK!**

**Optimus & Zena: It's about freaking time.**

**Optimusa: I couldn't help it. I had major writer's block plus school. And I have been so TIRED lately that I honestly couldn't think of anything.**

**Zena: except read fanfiction 24/7**

**Optimus: fanfiction? What's that?**

**Zena: I'll explain later. Shall I do the disclaimer?**

**Optimusa: Yes please.**

**Zena: Optimusa does not own Transformers. Transformers belongs to Hasbro. I f she did own it. Optimus would die a lot less, Beast Wars II and Beast Wars Neo would be dubbed in America. And the humans wouldn't be so freaking **_**useless**_**. They would probably be more like Coby, Bud, and Lori. Now those kids knew what they were doing.**

_Konnichiwa! Watashiwa Ryuuton Zena desu. Yoroshikun. My story is not for the faint of heart so you better be prepared. I used to live on Cybertron but while I looked like a femme. I did not really act … normal. Other Cybertronians stayed as far away from me as possible. The only ones I could interact with were my brother Orion Pax, my foster mother Matron, and adoptive father Alpha Trion. But they knew what I was they knew why I acted the way I did. But then I met Shockwave, a seemingly ordinary scientist, he was not afraid of me. He was curious. We soon grew close when I helped him with his experiments. I thought I had found my mate, my missing piece. I was happy, so so happy. But it wouldn't last. My lovely world, my peace of mind, my heart and soul shattered. When the war began My brother Orion was chosen to be the next Prime. _

_When he came face to… ummm… energy with Primus himself and became Optimus Prime; I felt my brothers emotions die a little, a wall built itself around his heart. Primus had FORCED a different personality onto my brother! But then I felt myself grow taller, I looked down and I had grown a few feet! I went to Shockwave's lab to see if he could give me some answers. I went through the lab doors. I felt a sharp pain along my spine and everything went dark. When I woke up I was on an examination table with Shockwave looking down coldly at me. I asked him what the Pit was going on. His reply was the last thing I expected to hear. "Silence Subject PC-01Z, your less than native origins intrigued me and when I observed you I saw the perfect subject to become my ultimate weapon, my Perfect Creation. Our 'relationship' was nothing more than a series of tests to gauge your emotions. Trusting me with the secret to your shifter abilities was quite illogical." He began to experiment on me cutting open my legs, arms, and wings to make them more 'efficient' he said. I screamed till my throat bled. He didn't stop. Until he got to my head. He cut through my skull, dug around in my brain, and 'enhanced' my eyes. Then came the mind control I was too weak to fight it. I became lost in the silence._

_I would occasionally hear screams and chaos that echoed around me endlessly. I felt my body move but I wasn't the one moving it. I finally woke up. I sometimes wish I didn't. The first thing I saw was my brother's new face. I will never forget the pure, undeniable fear and self-loathing in his optics. He was blocking my hand which was holding a nuero-polymer-hyper-friction ion blade (in other words a light saber but damn thin). The only reason my brother wasn't in half was because he had coated his own blades in a dense blue fire. I released my hold of the ion blade and took notice that I was no longer a deep blue like my brothers helm but a dark gray with blood red markings. I looked around me and saw nothing but fire, corpses, flashes of light and explosions filling the sky. I turned back to my brother to see him lobotomize a drone with a purple marking on its chest. '_My little brother, my sweet bookworm, pacifist brother just fragging offlined someone without batting an eye. WHAT THE FRAGGING PIT HAPPENED TO US!' _I thought. Little did I know I had screamed that part outloud. Orion, no Optimus now, turned to look at me and was about to say something when his optics narrowed. I turned around to see what he was glaring at and froze my own optics narrowing. "__**SHOCKWAVE**__" I snarled. He did this to me. My rage and bloodlust was so great that Optimus was affected as well. We began stalking towards him with only one thing in mind _'mutilate' _. I launched myself at Shockwave and proceeded to rip out one of his optics with my talons my brother ripped off his left arm. His screams of pain were music to our ears. We were mad with predatory glee. Then we were separated from our prey by a blast from a fusion cannon. We ended up blacking out. _

_When I came too I was bound by chains laying in a cell. A particularly grouchy looking mech soon called my brotherdown but not before sending me a distrustful look. I can't say I blame him because I had no idea as to what happened. When Optimus came down and saw me bound up he said to the grouchy mech, "Ironhide, release her." The grouchy mech now known as Ironhide was flabbergasted, "But sir she's a stinkin Decepticon! We can't just let her loose!" My brother was not happy with that response "She is my slagging sister! She was being controlled by Shockwave. So release her. NOW!" Ironhide did as such. When I was free I asked my brother wjat happened and why we looked so different. He just gave me a sad smile and said it was a very long story. I was unused to my brother's new personality, but I got my answers. I really wish I hadn't. At the exact moment that Shockwave started his experiments. Optimus had fallen to floor of the Autobot base screaming in agony, screaming my name. ironhide and a few of the other Autobots had to hold him down while Ratchet, the Chief Medic, sedated him. Ratchet told me that Optimus had still continued to whimper and cringe. Then I asked how long was I gone, what happened to us during that fight, and just what the fragging Pit did Shockwave turn me into. I also told them to not sugarcoat it I wanted to know EXACTLY. Ironhide told me that me and Optimus's eyes had turned red and yellow respectively, Ratchet said that I did NOT want to know the details just that I was perfect for combat, too perfect he said, and Optimus said the three words that broke the camel's back "43 vorns" (probably equal to about 26 earth years). A couple weeks after recovering I told my brother goodbye and left the planet; I didn't look back. _

_I don't know how long I traveled but each time I found a planet with life they either wanted to eat me, kill me, sacrifice me to their gods, or use me as a weapon. The last planet I visited was a dwarf planet at the edge of the Solaris system. The lifeforms there were even more violent. I got cut with a sword on my stomach. I lost it again. I left the newly ice coated planet. The only other planet with life was Earth. I was injured and didn't have much choice so I made a crash landing which exacerbated my injury. When I woke up I was still in the ship, it would have suffocated me if I had stayed in there. I crawled out and shifted to my true form; I was too weak to move any further, hoping that some wild animal or native would put me out of my misery. I let myself sleep. Little did I know that what found me would become my salvation._


End file.
